Magnet
by Lexi09
Summary: We all know that Edward leaves in the second book, but what if he didn't have the power to stay away. Just like trying to keep two magnets apart, eventually, they will reunite. E
1. Chapter 1

This takes place right after Edward leaves, during the months that Bella is lifeless. I realise this song is about her mother but it made me think of this story soo… yeah. If you like the story and want me to continue, please comment.

I hope you like it

Lexi

Mom, why love me if your cold?

You just get bitter then grow old

Ask me when I start to weep

And I'll tell you in my sleep my

Why I sing my lullaby.

My lullaby …

Maria Mena

POV-Bella

My tears sink into my pillow. It's been a month to the day that Edward left me and the whole still hasn't closed; my heart still hurts. My head spins, my thoughts tighten, my eyes water. I just had another bland dinner with Charlie and kept an expressionless face; it's all I could do besides tears.

As I cry soundless sobs, I look to the window; hoping, just hoping, that I would see his snowy white face on the other side. Nothing. I get up from my bed and go to the bathroom. It's 7.00 and my heart can't take up another waking minute. I thought that with time, the hole in my chest would start to close or at least get smaller. Not at all. If anything, the hole is larger; swollen.

Everyday at this time, I would promise myself that this would be the end; the last day, no more tears. And every morning I wake up with the same sore heart I fell asleep with, the whole grown. Even though I know the routine, I know I won't just forget, I continue to make the same promise every night; with the hope that tomorrow will be a new.

_Please. Please let me forget. Let me move on. Let me shift from under this gloomy cloud of tears and let me live. Please. Let me forget._

The last month has been a routine. I've done the same thing every day in order to not hurt Charlie by letting him in. Just like every other night, I travel to the window before I go to sleep. I open it just a crack, walk back to my bed, then return to open it entirely. I stare out the window, just hoping. I climb over the covers and fall asleep with the cool caress of night; trying to fool myself by the cold.

_Please._

***

POV-Edward

One month, two hours, eleven minutes and twenty-seven seconds since I last saw her face. Every day, I try to get further and further away but every night, I get closer and closer. Two nights ago, the monster in me, the greedy, selfish monster, managed to get to Seattle before I had the will power to stop. Last night, he got all the way to Port Angeles. I'm on a downward spiralling track and I fear the sun going down. Currently, I am in Bolivia, but distance has never stopped me before, not when it involved _her._

I have deserted my family. I haven't gone hunting in weeks. Why should I deserve to be happy? To be fed? I am a monster. If I can't have Bella, I don't want any of that either.

One month, two hours, twelve minutes and fourteen seconds. My life for the past one month, two hours, twelve minutes and seventeen seconds has been a timer, a countdown until the next time I see her. My brain says never; I can't harm her anymore. However, my greed wants to run to her house right now and feel her hot lips against mine. My heart is torn, that is, my stone cold heart. Since the transformation, the closest I have had to a beating heart was when I found out I loved her; and every time I saw her since. Never again.

Without a conscience decision, my legs started to run; faster than I have ever ran before. Consciously, I didn't know where I was going, but that was only because I wouldn't let myself realise. I knew all too well where I was going; the same place I has been going every day for the past month; the place where my heart was drawn.

Like a magnet, I was drawn to her; just like every other evil thing out there. She was a magnet.

My legs moved at an impossible rate and I was in Forks in no time. I was in _our_ meadow. Just as I was about to win the argument against the monster, I realised that she could be unsafe. As I remember Bella, she was a magnet for trouble; she could be hurt. I had forgone my right as her protector when I left but now that I thought of it, I had to know she was safe. Just a quick look in her room, and I would leave. To see her face, to make sure she's okay. That's all.

I better go hunting.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys**

**I had a wacky idea today about what if Seth Clearwater imprinted on Bella during Eclipse? Like during that whole tent scene with Edward and Jacob… DRAMA. lol I might want to do that as a one shot so please tell me if that's something your interested in reading. Please R&R and I hope you like it**

**Lexi**

**ps. this is just a suggestion but you could read the story while listening to the song I quote at the beginning of every chapter because that is what I write it too and i don't know, they go together… just saying lol**

* * *

Here comes goodbye

Here comes the last time

Here comes the start of every sleepless night

The first of every tear I'm going to cry

Here comes the pain

Here comes me wishing things had never changed

And she was right here in my arms tonight

But here comes goodbye

- here comes goodbye,

Rascal flats

POV-Bella

My eyelids finally fell after turning dry… for the moment. I expected peace when I closed my eyes but every time I do; I see his face. I see his lips whispering the word _goodbye_ and my heart falls. I come crashing and burning down and sink into my tears. This repeats several times before I finally get so tired I collapse into a dead sleep and leave the sorrow up to my dreams, rather, my nightmares.

I'm walking in a meadow; _our_ meadow. We're lying in the flowers; his magnificent body sparkling in the sun. Carefree and worriless, I feel the warm sun on my skin. It's too warm. I turn over to Edward and realise why I was so hot. I turned just in time to see him walking into the forest.

_No Edward, stay!_

I get up and follow him through the forest and am surprised to see my house in the distance. He stopped near the path to my house, but doesn't turn around. I feel a chill cross my back and then he's gone.

_No! Stay__! Here, here, stay with me! Don't go! Stay, please; stay._

But he's gone; forever. My heart pours out and I weep alone, cradled to the forest floor, a baby wolf comes to my comfort and I cry into his fur. I wake up, and the dream starts over again; this happens three or four times a night.

I might as well be dead without _him_.

* * *

POV-Edward

My eyes are the clearest gold I have had in months; no mistakes, I'm just making sure she is okay. I reach her house and scaled the exterior, feeling the burn, welcoming it; that means she's there. However, I wouldn't allow myself to take that as a sign that she is safe, I had to make sure. The fiery proof of my throat was not enough evidence; she could have an illness for all I knew. I was partially lying to myself but I didn't care; I was so close.

I reached her window and looked inside; there she was, as magnificent as ever. The window was open and I couldn't resist sticking my head in her room; _ahhh_, her smell is very potent. The fire burned but the monster was silent, it was in awe as well.

Silently, I hopped over the window pane into her room and silently walked to the rocking chair near her bed; carful not to rock, not to make a noise, to be as if I was never there. I would have to savour this, I didn't know the next time I would see her. Part of me wanted this to be the last time; for me to leave right now, but I couldn't.

Unthinkingly, I start rocking back and forward softly, humming her lullaby; watching her sleep. God knows if this will be the last time.

It won't.

The sun is starting to rise in the distance and I prepare myself to leave. "No Edward, stay!" I heard Bella say. She can't be awake can she? I can't come back, I'm still no good for her. "No…. Stay….stay with me…. Don't go….Stay…. please…. stay." I move closer to her; her eyes are closed, asleep. I've missed her sleep talking; the one true glimpse at her mind. She wants me to stay, she always wanted me too.

I did the best I could to respect her wish by staying until several minutes before her alarm went off. I took one last strong inhale of her sent and parted; for now.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys,**

**Sorry this one is short; I promise next chapter will be longer. Please R&R and I really hope you like it**

**Lexi**

* * *

Light up, light up

As if you have a choice

Even if you cannot hear my voice

I'll be right beside you, dear

Run

Leona Lewis

POV Edward

As I left Bella's room early that morning, I heard a scream and ran back to the house in a panic. I crept up to the window just to see her wake up panting. There she was, red eyed and tearing at the eye. Words cannot describe what it took to not go up to her and wipe the tears from her face. With all my strength, I parted.

POV Bella

I woke up screaming; again. How long will it be before the whole starts to remotely heal? I started to cry; last nights dream had felt so real, I thought he was right there with me, and when I woke up to an empty room, my world came crashing down on me. I should be use to this by now.

Each night a different dream but all were similar; he's not here. As I looked out the window, I even thought I saw him there but in less than a second; he was gone.

I got out of bed and did my best to wipe my tears. I went to the bathroom to see what I had missed; a lot. The one thing that was beneficial from… him… leaving, it hurt too much to even think his name, was that I finally learned how to properly use consealor. I dabbed some on around the red blotches and the bags under my eyes from another restless night.

I pulled on two random articles of clothing; not that it made a difference what I wore. I think I was wearing jeans just because of the feel but besides that I didn't know or care.

I grabbed a piece of toast on the way out; Charlie had already left for work, a habit he developed about a month ago as not to see me in this state. I got into my car and turned my radio on high. I hate music but I hated even more being left in the silence, left in my thoughts. Nothing scared me anymore, nothing more than my own thoughts. I did everything I could to avoid them.

I flipped through the stations until I suddenly remembered where I got my car radio. Immediately, I pulled over to the side of the road and started yanking the machine out of my car, out of my sight. Tears were rushing down my face; not out of the pane it was causing my fingers and nails, but of the unavoidable memory crashing through my brain; the last joyous moment spent with my family and my love.

As soon as I managed to get the stereo and through it out the window, I was left alone by the side of a road; left to my thoughts.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, **

**I hope you like it, sorry I haven't updated in a while. Please R&R **

**Lexi**

***

You know that I love you so, I love you enough to let you go

I want you to know that it doesn't matter

Where we take this road someone's gotta go

And I want you to know you couldn't have loved me better

But I want you to move on so I'm already gone

I'm already gone, already gone

You can't make it feel right when you know that it's wrong

I'm already gone, already gone

There's no moving on so I'm already gone

- Already gone

- Kelly Clarkson

***

POV- Edward

I'm not a stalker; okay?

As I left Bella's house this morning, I started thinking about all the danger that could happen to someone like her and it got me panicking. I am not a stalker; I'm just a protector, that's the reason why I'm hiding in a bush by the side of a road right now I tried convincing myself.

All of the sudden her car stopped and I could hear nails scratching on plastic and metal. The scratching continued for several minutes when finally, I saw bunch of scrap metal thrown out the window. The girl stayed on the isolated road for ten minutes after the item was throne out the window. I wanted to get a better glance at what she was doing but I didn't want her to see me. I could hear sniffling from where I was but I had no clue what would cause her to produce that sound, was she sick?

As quickly as I could, I ran across the street to where her car was parked. I planed to, as swiftly as I could, take a quick glance at her and returned to the bushes. My stealthy actions where unnecessarily planned once I saw her in her cab. Her face was planted in her hands, she wasn't sniffling; she was weeping. I felt complete heartbreak to see her cry and with that, I exhaled a long, depressed breath. Right away, she looked up into my eyes. She exhaled a short breath and blinked a few times, she caught me; my plan had failed. She lifted her hands to her eyes to rub them as in verifying her sight and as much as I wanted to cry _I'm here, love! _She couldn't know I was here. I ran as fast as I could away from her sight and as I departed, I heard her utter "even my eyes are playing tricks on me." I didn't want her too feel bad, especially when she was right, but I was already gone. This was too close; I had to leave again, even if it meant Argentina.

***

POV- Bella

As I sat parked by the side of the road, crying into my hands, I heard something. It sounded like someone breathing outside the car. I was sure I was alone so I looked up to check and there I saw it; Edward. I couldn't say anything, couldn't move; he looked so real. I kept blinking my eyes but each time they opened he was still there. Although I couldn't say anything, my head was racing like a motor; _EDWARD._

I rubbed my eyes as the ultimate verification and he was gone. I tried blinking again, to see his beautiful face, but he was gone for good. Somehow, it didn't hurt when I involuntarily imagined his face, but now that that had left, the whole in my heart only felt bigger.

He looked so real, "even my eyes are playing tricks on me" I said under breath. I looked around one more time, no where. I looked at the time to realise I was going to be late if I didn't leave right away. I looked in the mirror at my red blotchy eyes and with a sigh, turned the truck on and put the pedal to the medal.

I started driving faster because I saw some animal following me in the bushes beside my car, probably nothing but I'd rather leave than a confrontation.


End file.
